latromafandomcom-20200213-history
Loathe Angrusell
WIP Overview An imaginary and dream inspired character Created by Brandi Jean kurz from her childhood years throught her teen and currently a young adult. ______________________________________________________________________________ CHARACTER PROFILE Loathe Angrusell AKA THE DRAGON HYBRID The name "Loathe"which means, "to despise,hate or detest"was given to a secret illegal tetrapod Experiment created by the genetacorp biogeneticist staff worker whos identity has not been recovered or known to still exist since the Incident that took place years ago. Loathe was created by using methods such as Genesplicing and dna resequencing to create a dragon humanoid hybrid,Containing both the dna of humans,Various species of Dragons and unknown alien sources that has gifted it with strange unexplainable elemental based abilities that seem to come to come natural for it to use. Loathe took the last name "Angrusell"(ang.gru.sell) which is part of a line of descebdants under the Draconic godess "Alisafina" To honor her and those of the bloodline. Loathe does not posess any physical genetalia or the proper Dna to be able to reproduce into his own dna.Although it refers to itself as a "him" he comes off as a quiet almost loner type. __________________________________________________________________________ =Physical Appearance (Past physical) height; 13ft weight; 148lbs Tall and slender with thick segmented horns on each side of head, green scaled skin, black sclera with emerald green iris, Thick emerald green scale plates extend from the neck down to torso as well darker plates on the top side of both forearms. dark grey charcoal colored hair on head and nape on back neck. --Violet spines ranging from 3 projections on the shoulders to 6 on the tail tip, the tail spine is sicle like in shape acting as a sharp boney weapon or used as leverage when needed, wings and tail are larger then the body. Claws are black and retractable on hands and feet...walks bipedal on toe digits. --Tail is prehensile and very flexable and spine is longer then average human and contains more vertebrae. --The elemental transformations remain the same but not all have been seen yet, Loathe can only transform A few times before he succumbs to the effects of physical exhaustion. _____________________________________________________________________________ * After The "Omega Event" In the hopes of regaining the humans trust after the "Omega Incident" occured that left a bad taste on humankinds minds as well as a unusual adaptations to Loathes physical appearance. He must find is true self and help others without being fully exposed to the public eye,His new physical adaptations allow him to temporarily become human but losing the ability to transform his arms into useable flight appendages...luckily his back wings work fully and can retract in and out of his back. __________________________________________________________________________ Comics Can only be seen on Deviantart.com ___________________________________________________________________________ __Social Interaction________ In all Comics; Lacking human vocals he cannot talk and resorts to telepathic communication using his voice in someone elses mind or a group whom he is communicating with, Without the mind talk all anyone would hear is a series of prumms,growls, hisses and almost wolf like noises...His speech can be seen in mind bubbles on the comic pages.Tail and wings to dont convey his emotional state. Febuary 2014 Loathe became the host of a female Deviant(hero) Named Tulpa. __Evolution_____ Known how everyones personal style of drawing ParaXellates had developed over time, Her characters also imporved a moderate amount. Below are examples and ancient character history. Category:Characters Category:Dragons